Whatever it Takes
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to do whatever it takes to silence Grell's yelling. Smut! PWP! Sebastian/Grell Yaoi! Slash! One-Shot! Reviews appreciated!


_Why is it I can write this but I cant write the god damned threesome for my other story? Agh, whatever. Just read and enjoy the pointless, plotless smut._

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I DISCLAIM!_

* * *

><p>Ciel's head fell against his desk as he groaned at the beginnings of a migraine. We'd been listening to that stupid reaper carry on all day.<p>

"Sebastian, go do whatever it takes to shut him up."

I raised an eyebrow just slightly.

"Is that an order?" I asked.

He frowned and didn't say anything. That is, he didn't say anything until another loud, obnoxious noise came from downstairs.

"God, _yes_. It's an order." he said.

I sighed and left the study. I'd hoped he wouldn't say that.

I descended down the stairs and walked into the room that red haired idiot was being held.

"Could you possibly yell any louder, Grell?" I growled, glaring at him.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"_Sebas-chan~!_ There you are! You shouldn't keep a lady waiting. I've been calling for you all day you know." he said.

"Yes Grell, I know. Now, what is it you want?" I snapped.

He grinned, showing off two rows of pointed teeth then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know very well what I want. I. Want. _You~!_" he purred.

I sighed though allowed him cling to me.

_'Why did I even ask that? I know what he wants.'_ I thought.

'_Do whatever it takes to shut him up... Yes. It's an order.'_ I frowned.

"Is that all you want? Sex? That's not too difficult of a request." I found myself purring into his ear.

He looked up, shocked. I knew he was expecting to be shot down or even violence.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me." I smiled and pinned him up against the door.

"It's what you want isn't it? I'm not assuming things, am I?"

He shook his head, a blush forming across his cheeks.

He was shy? After all his advances, he was shy? I didn't understand him.

I looked down at the silent reaper. He was staring up at me with wide, confused, green eyes with his red coat hanging off his shoulders. I had to admit that he was cute when he wasn't running his mouth. Especially with that blush that matched his hair so perfectly. Besides, it wasn't like I enjoyed the sexual deprivation I'd endured for the last two years.

"Sebas-Chan."

Oh, he's recovered from his dazed silence.

"Stop teasing me like this. I know you won't-"

I pressed my lips to his, cutting him off. I preferred that dazed silence.

"S-Sebastian?" he stuttered.

Was he really so convinced that I wouldn't ever touch him that this is so shocking and confusing to him?

I pushed his coat off of his shoulders along with my tail coat and let them pool on the carpet around our feet then led Grell to the bed and pushed him down on it before getting on top of him. I ran my fingers underneath his shirt while I kissed and sucked on his neck leaving dark red hickeys on his skin.

Grell, still confused but very willing, let out low moans. He cried out suddenly when my fingers ran over one pert nipple.

_'He seems to be sensitive here.'_ I observed which a smirk.

I easily unbuttoned his vest and shirt then took the hardened, pink bud into my mouth, biting it gently. He screamed and arched his back, bucking his hips into mine. I could feel his rapidly hardening length straining against his pants.

"More, Sebastian! Please!" he begged wantonly.

I chuckled. He was very sensitive and seemed unused to pleasure like this. I frowned.

"Are you a virgin, Grell?" he blushed and shook his head furiously.

"Oh, is that so? Who was it, William?" I asked, as I unbuttoned his pants.

He nodded, not meeting my eyes.

I pulled both his pants and underwear down allowing his hardened member to escape. He wore women's panties and honestly, that didn't surprise me at all. Grell looked up at me.

"S-Sebas-Chan y-you're still clothed. It... It's not fair." he murmured breathily.

"Do something about it then." I chuckled into his ear.

His hands fumbled to undo the buttons on my shirt and to unzip my pants. He pulled them down in a fluid motion and blushed as he saw I hadn't been wearing boxers.

Grell propped himself up on his knees and hesitantly took my cock in his hand. The redhead began licking the head of my cock tentatively before engulfing me in his hot wet mouth. I moaned loudly and fisted the fiery red locks as he sucked me off.

I snaked my free hand down his spine and to his ass and after slicking a couple of digits with saliva, placed one at his pink, puckered hole, pushing in slowly.

The Shinigami moaned sending the vibrations through my cock and pleasure shooting up my spine. I added a second finger and moved in and out of him, scissoring to stretch the redhead.

Grell looked up at me with lidded eyes before taking all of me into his throat.

My breath caught in my throat as I resisted the urge to violently fuck his mouth lest I make him choke.

_'If he doesn't stop soon, I'll cum.'_

I slid my fingers out of the Shinigami beneath me and flipped him over, aligning my cock with his hole. I paused there, silently asking a final time for permission.

"God Sebastian, hurry up and fuck me." Grell begged.

I smirked and kissed him harshly, sliding in at the same time.

He was _so tight_. His muscles were clamped around my cock and the heat was so intense.

Grell arched his back and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

I stilled and waited for him to relax. He stayed silent for a while, pressed flush against me panting little puffs of hot air into my ear.

"S-Sebastian?"

I pulled out almost all the way and thrust in quickly apparently hitting the redhead's prostate judging by the scream he let out.

I pumped in and out of him roughly for what seemed like forever, making him let out soft moans each time I struck his prostate.

"S-Sebastian... I-I'm gonna..." I smiled at him.

"Cum, then." I encouraged.

I gasped when he did as his muscles contracted and he got impossibly tighter around me.

That, combined with the sight of him releasing on the bed, his seed contrasting beautifully against the dark blue comforter and the sound of him screaming my name, made me release deep inside him.

The room was quiet save for the sound of our ragged breathing.

I turned to look at the exhausted, sated redhead. He was beginning to fall asleep.

When when both of our hearts had slowed down, I slid out of bed and retrieved a wet cloth that I cleaned the half asleep Shinigami off with.

I dressed myself and draped Grell's coat over his body.

The red looked nice against his flushed skin.

I shut off the lights and left.

He would stay quiet at least until late at night. Then, I would have no problem dealing with him again.

I smirked at the thought and went up to Ciel's office.

"I've completed the task you ordered." I told him.

He wouldn't meet my eyes and was blushing violently.

There was no doubt he heard every moan that came out of Grell's mouth.

"Y-You didn't have to do something like that just to get him quiet." I smiled.

"You said to do whatever it takes, Bocchan." I pointed out.

"J-Just go start dinner or something."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>How was it? Review please! Reviews make me smile! :3<p> 


End file.
